Love in Another Era
by mariliv
Summary: After falling into a pit and realizing she is in another era, a scared girl meets an handsome boy. ONE-SHOT. Please, enjoy and review.


I don't own Naruto nor Inuyasha.

* * *

**Love in Another Era**

Kagome is a girl, who once travelled in time and world after falling into the well in her family shrine. But that is another story. This story is about a little girl called ... You know what? Keep on reading. You'll end up finding out.

"Where am I?" the girl said, scratching her head.

He was on a tree, hidden from the danger. He was watching her. The pink haired strange looking girl, who appeared out of nowhere

She looked around but couldn't see anything besides green and brown from the trees and dirt in the forest. "Hello?" she kept saying.

"Who are you?" a voice said behind her, scaring her. She turned around. But nothing was there.

He jumped out of the tree and landed behind her. "Hi?"

She turned around again and saw him. A white haired boy with cute ears looking at her. She was slightly smaller that him, and was all dressed in red.

"Where am I?" she repeated, not answering him.

"Is that the only thing you can say?" he said.

"Can you answer me, please? Where am I?"

"You are at the forest. In the Sengoku period. And now. Who are you?"

"Sengoku period? What... I am sakura."

"Sakura...? Funny name." He lied next to her, and putting his hands in the back of his head looked at nowhere.

"And you? Do you have a name?"

"Oh yes, I have."

Awkward silence. Sakura looked at him. He was beautiful. He had the longest hair she has ever seen on a guy before. His eyes were hazel and his ears were so cute, she wanted to touch them. They have met for less than a minute, but she knew. It was love at first sight.

"Y-" Sakura started, but Inuyasha made her a sign with his hands, making her stop.

He picked her up and started running trough the hills and trees, looking for a safe place.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura, look." He was holding her head with both his hands and lifted it. She felt the heat of his hands against her skin, and felt safe. She looked straight to his eyes and felt lost. She didn't know him at all, but she knew she would be safe with him. Even if she didn't knew where she was. "Stay in here. And don't move. There are bad things out there. I'll fight them and protect you."

"Hey, wait. One more thing. Wh-"

"Inuyasha." He said even before she asked. Then, he started running and disappeared in the distance.

_"Inuyasha..."_

He was running towards the danger. Some weird demon had been stalking him for too long.

"That girl... Sakura..." he thought to himself. "She was stunnin-"

Out of nowhere, a big white haired arm pushed him straight into a tree.  
Inuyasha hissed in pain for seconds.  
The demon.  
He was here.

He looked for him but he was too dizzy to see properly. That didn't stop him. He got up, and was ready to fight. He took a brief look to the floor and realized it was getting closer and closer to his face. When he hit the floor he looked up and saw her. The pink haired girl, Sakura, standing in a tree. And then he fainted.

– x –

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly. He was facing the ceiling of a cave.

"I'm glad you decided to wake up." Sakura said.

"What happened?"

"You fainted, after that ugly thing pushed you into a poisonous tree."

His memory started to come back. The hidden place. The run. The thought about Sakura. The tree. The floor. Sakura. On the Tree.

"What were you doing in that tree?" He said as he got up "I told you to stay here. What you did was very dangerous. Not only to you, but to me also."

"Well, I am sorry if I showed up right before that thing had the chance to eat you, and saved your life."

"It, is called a demon. And he was not trying to eat me."

"The only thing I know, is that I saved your life." She pointed at him "And now, you have to pay me back."

"Right. Of course I have..." He said sarcasticaly. "I'll go get some wood. We have to make a fire if we want to stay warm during the night."

"I am not sleeping in here." Sakura said.

"Do you have anywhere else to go?" he asked. She looked to her hands and said nothing. "I thought so."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I have to. You are a cute girl. You wouldn't last a night here, in the woods, all by yourself."

"Is that what you think of me? I killed that thing you call a demon. I saved you. And you think I wouldn't last a night here?"

"Yea. Begginer's luck. Never heard of that? Stop acting like you are a ninja or something." He rolled his eyes.

"As a matter of fact I am. I mean... I guess you can call me that. I'm one of the more advanced ones in my school."

He bursted into laughter. "Yea right. Ninjas are a mith."

"I don't know if you remember, but I've come from a different world or era or dimension or whatever."

He laughed again, and she pushed him. And he grabbed her arm.

"Don't push me. Not now. Not ever." He said.

"Or what?" She pushed him again, with her other hand and smirked.

She was defying him. He could see it in her green eyes. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She was not as heavy as he thought she was and she landed right on top of him.

He smiled.  
His smile was contagious, so she smiled as well.  
She admired his smile, which was perfect.

They were both silent, and Sakura could hear his heartbeat. She thought it was so comfortinf that after a while, she falled asleep.

"Sakura?" he said getting no answer.

He tried to lift her, but he couldn't. She seemed more heavy now, than before. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and fell asleep as well."

* * *

**The next morning**

Sakura woke up and opened her eyes. She thought the day before had been a dream, and by the time she opened her eyes in the next morning, she'd be at her own house. But she was mistaken. She look up and saw Inuyasha. She was still lying on top of him. She took the time she had, and admired his face, hair and ears.

He was drooling, which made her smile.

"Rise and shine." She said while getting up.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, and looked at the ceiling of the cave they had spent the night in.

"I think it's raining..." He said and wiped his mouth.

"So what?"

"So, we have to go. And I hate rain."

"Can't we just stay here?"

"Yesterday you didn't want to spent the night here. Today, you don't want to leave." He rolled his eyes "Come on."

He got up and got out of cave. The weather was horrible, the rain was pouring hard and the floor was full of mud.

"I hate rain..." Inuyasha sighed. "Sakura, I'll be right back. I'm gonna get us some food."

"Wait. I'll come with you. My tricks might be helpful."

– x –

A couple of hours later, they both arrived to the cave again. She was carrying food and he was carrying wood, to make a fire. They talked and laughed all the way, since the minute they left the cave, to the minute they come back.

She learned he was a half-demon, and hated something called Naraku. He was also two years older than her.  
He learned her birthday was today, and she was bullied at school, due to her big forehead. While trying to run from her schoolmates, who were laughing at her, she fell into a pit, which lead her to the present era.

"I guess I have to throw you a birthday party now." He said after he dropped the wood on the floor.

"Oh, you don't have to."

"It'll be my pleasure."

He was on his knees, on the floor, and started rubbing a couple of sticks and rocks together, until it made a fire and she cooked the rabits they had killed.

They ate, laughed and shared memories.

"I never learned how to dance" she said. "It was one of the things I regret not learning."

"I know how to dance" he said and got up. He gave her his hand and she got up as well.

He explained her some moves, but she didn't even heard him. His scent was so addicting. She wanted to hug him tightly and never let go. He began to dance with her but her legs was moving on their own. She was hipnotized by him. He spun her and made her lie in the just one of his arms. His nose was touching hers and so was his forehead. She looked to his lips and wondered if they were soft as she thought they were. His breath was heavy and he was gazing at her eyes, wondering if she would push him if he kissed her.

"Kiss me already" she said lightly

"I will" he said and he kissed her not even a second after. She wrapped her arms around his neck and touched his hair. It was tangled, but soft.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her body next to his and then he caressed her back. They broke the kiss after a couple of seconds, and Sakura was amazed and scared at the same time.

"_Should I tell Sasuke this? Or will I never see him again?"_ she wondered.


End file.
